


You're the one that I want

by Anjik94



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons decide to have a movie night and something happens when they come across the Grease movie... One-shot, FitzSimmons fluff. Set somewhere around season 2. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want

“Hey, um, Jemma, are we going to have our traditional movie night this May 1st?” Fitz suddenly asked breaking the deep silence in laboratory where the two scientists were working. Simmons looked up from her work in surprise and starred at Fitz. “Um, yeah, sure why not,” she finally answered and shrugged her arms. “Wouldn’t want to break our traditions,“ Simmons then smiled at Fitz. “Great,” Fitz smiled back happily.

* * *

 

Few days later, Friday of the May 1st finally came and the two scientist started to be a little anxious, each of them in their own way.

Fitz was very enthusiastic about the movie night; he was glad he’ll finally get to again spend some with his best friend and the girl he cared about so much.

He prepared everything to be perfect and tried to make it as little awkward for both of them as possible. For instance, Leo made sure to exclude every romantic movie from the list. Most of the movies were of sci-fi or fantasy genre, the types of movies both scientists preferred the most.

Simmons was very nervous about the night and still wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea.

She cared about Leo very much and she knew he still had feelings for her; those kinds of feelings don’t disappear overnight. Simmons didn’t want to hurt Fitz’s feelings and she knew that this night will show what the true nature of their relationship was.

Jemma just wanted her best friend Leo back, was it so much she was asking for?

* * *

 

The two friends agreed to do the movie night in Bus’s ‘living room’ as it would be too awkward if it was in either of their bunkers.

When Simmons walked into the room, Fitz was already there preparing the equipment for watching.

“Hey, you need a hand there?” Simmons asked seeing Fitz tangled in all sorts of cables. “N-no, in fact I’m just done,” he answered turning around and starring at her with a huge grin on his face.

“Well, okay Mr. Engineer,” Jemma laughed putting the stuff she brought on table. “Heh,” Fitz chuckled to himself as he went on to help his friend with the stuff. “What?” Jemma’s almond eyes met his big blue ones starring at him questioningly and amused. “Nothing, it’s just that, it’s been too long since you call me that way,” Leo sighted his eyes still piercing Jemma’s. “Yeah, I suppose so,” Jemma looked away sadly, their friendship has been damaged and it seemed that the damage was not repairable.

“So, what do we have here?” Fitz asked pointing at the stuff Simmons brought, in attempt to change the topic. “Miss Biochemist,” he then added jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

At that moment, it was for the first time since the accident that Fitz has heard Jemma laugh at something so heartily. He just silently kept starring at her, while she laughed. Oh, god, her laugh was so adorable; he missed it so much, if only she knew...

“Well, I brought some food and drinks to refill while we’re watching,” Jemma finally answered when she stopped laughing. “I got some popcorn, sweet snacks, coke, our favourite black tea,” she pointed at the thermos bottle, and then continued in naming the items. “And if we got really hungry, some prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches,” Simmons finished the long line of food. “With your homemade pesto aioli?” Fitz asked anxiously. “Just a hint,” Simmons motioned with her fingers.

“And what about you? What movies have you picked?” Simmons asked curiously while sitting on the sofa. “Well, I thought we might watch some Star Wars, Star Trek and Lord of the Rings movies and then we’ll see, if we get bored, there’s plenty of others,” Fitz answered while he sat next to Simmons scrolling through his laptop.

“Okay, sounds good to me,” said Simmons. “Shall we start?” Fitz asked. “Well, I think we certainly should,” Simmons answered.

And so the two scientists sat comfortably on the couch next to each other and started to watch their first movie of the night: _Star Wars: Episode IV-A new hope_...

* * *

 

“Okay, I think we had enough of this,” Simmons chuckled while she paused the movie _Lord of the Rings: Return of the king_ on Fitz’s laptop. “Yeah,” Fitz yawned in agreement. “We need a change,” he then added.

“So, let’s see what we have here,” Simmons took Leo’s computer in her lap and started scrolling through the list of movies.

“Hmmm, _Grease_?” Jemma looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. “How did that get into your computer? I thought you claimed you hated it,” she looked at him questionably. “Ah, my mum made me watch when I was back in Scotland, I guess I forgot to delete it,” Fitz answered indifferently.

“Oh, okay, ‘you were made to’,” Jemma motioned the quotation marks mockingly. “Hey! That’s not fair! I was really made to!” Fitz tried to defend himself but was unsuccessful. “Sure,” Simmons coughed significantly.

“Why don’t we watch it?” Simmons finally proposed after a brief moment of silence between the two. “Jemma, no! Please, no” Fitz bagged. “Oh, come on it’s going to be fun!” she encouraged her friend. “I promise,” she then added with a wink before pressing the play button to start watching the film.

* * *

 

Few minutes later, both scientist were enjoying the movie and laughing out loud while making fun of the stupidity of some scenes.

“Here comes the best part!” Jemma exclaimed when she saw a scene before the ‘You’re the one that I want’ performance. “Yeah,” Leo chuckled and watched Jemma’s eyes widen in excitement while she watched the little screen, oh god why was she so freakishly adorable...

Fitz’s cheeks turned pink as Simmons turned around for a brief moment from the screen noticing his stare on her.

“Aaand, now!” she announced happily turning back to laptop’s screen. _‘I got chills, they're multiplyin' and I'm losin control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!...’_ the song started to play.

“You’re the one that I want...,” Fitz silently mumbled in the rhythm of the song. Simmons looked at him in surprise, but then added in the same tone “The one that I want...,” and smiled at her friend.

Only seconds later, the two friends burst into the famous song, singing it along and dancing around the room while re-enacting the scene, laughing out loud.

“The one I need. Oh, yes indeed!” they ended the song in unison while facing each other in very tight distance, bumping into each other with their bodies.

They laughed loudly for a short time, still standing closely in front of each other, their faces just millimetres away. When they finally stopped laughing, they tried to catch their breaths and stared at each other with huge grins on both of their faces.

“Well, that was fun,” Jemma smiled while breathing heavily. “Yeah,” Fitz nodded his head. Neither of them backing away from the tight position.

Until that moment, none of them ever realised how fitting was the song for their relationship.

They stood like that, their bodies touching each other, in complete silence; just a silent fizzing from the ongoing movie was heard.

Jemma started gently stroking Fitz’s hand with hers, it was his bad one, the one he had still problems with sometimes and she was never able to help him improve it, oh how she regretted it...

Leo took a lock of Simmons’s hair, which got off from the pony tail during the dancing, and played with it.

Suddenly, Simmons looked up from starring at their hands and their eyes met. Leo’s big blue eyes were caringly searching in Jemma’s soft almond ones.

Leo wanted to scream ‘I love you!”so badly, but he knew he’d ruin the moment they were having, so he just kept silent...

When they were standing like that, so close to each other, Jemma finally understood, they weren’t just friend anymore, in fact they never were. She was never brave enough to admit her feelings towards him, until now...

In that moment, she wasn’t Doctor Jemma Simmons with more than two PhDs ,in specializations no one but her could pronounce, anymore, she was _just_ Jemma Simmons, a girl who had feelings for her best friend Leo Fitz. So, she took a deep breath, fully aware what she had to do.

“We’ll always be like one...,” Jemma silently quoted the last song from the movie, which was just playing.

The two scientists stared at each other for a brief moment and then both of them suddenly impulsively pulled into an intensive kiss. It felt so good for both of them that neither wanted it to stop.

They finally stopped to catch their breaths, but wouldn’t pull of the tight embracement. “Leo, I’m so sorry, that-,” Simmons started but Fitz cut her off. “Shh, it’s okay Jems,” he smiled joyfully. “I’m sorry too, for everything I put you through, it wasn’t right,” Fitz then added. “Oh, you have nothing to apologize for,” she reassured him and smiled caringly.

Then Leo Fitz pulled into another sweet kiss. This time it was more relaxed than the first time as the two learned each other body movements and knew what to do in return.

When they finished kissing Leo put his hands around Jemma’s waist and she put hers around his neck, their foreheads lightly touching each other.

“I love you,” Fitz finally said with a blissful face expression, staring into Simmons’s face. “I know,” she smiled kindly. “I love you too,” she then added. “I know too,” he answered and the two chuckled.

Suddenly, the two of them realised that the laptop was still on and the movie just ended. “Maybe I should just, umm,” Fitz started involuntarily, not wanting to break their embracement. “No, don’t go anywhere yet,” Simmons stopped him. “I wasn’t going to anyway,” he replied with a sweet smile. “Good,” she smiled back.

So, they stood like that, in a tight embracement in a deep silence interrupted just by a fizzing of the laptop and their own slow peaceful breathing. They were enjoying each other’s curves and scents.

It didn’t take long when Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons pulled into their third kiss, which led to something else, but that’s a whole different story...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END. :))**


End file.
